Marcelus Daughter
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Who Knew Marcel had a daughter Arabelle aka his little Nicklaus aka Klaus has finally found the key to taking back his city New 's s Marcel's daughter Arabelle who is in Forks,Washington as Isabella Swan.But something unexcepted happens when they ulmates who knew.If you don't like it then don't f***ing read it then v u.Explicit Lang & Sexual cont
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Marcel POV**_

_**Somethings wrong! Somethings very wrong! I could tell but I don't know what it is.**_

_**Ring Ring **_

_**My phone rang. I picked it up.**_

"_**Daddy" the person or my little princess said. Wait! She's been crying. I could hear it in her voice, it sounds hoarse like she hasn't been drinking water in days.**_

"_**My little princess what's wrong?" "What happened?" "Are you okay?" I rushed out. No. Somebody hurt my little princess. Somebody gonna be in a world of hurt. No one hurts my little Belle and gets away wit it. I mean nobody hurt her.**_

_**I know something is wrong she wouldn't call unless somethings wrong. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about and who this person that's calling me daddy is. Well it's my sweet little daughter Arabelle and she's my little princess.**_

_**She's my whole life. She's also very powerful since she's a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid. You're probably wondering how that's possible but she was born a vampire and later we found out she inherited her powers from her mother. Later she was bitten by a wolf but instead of dying she turned into a werewolf. We think it's because of her witch powers.**_

_**Anyway she wanted a vacation so I gave her one. I didn't want her to go cuz well… she's a danger magnet. She begged me to let her go and I just couldn't say no I mean she's my little princess, I would give her the world.**_

_**But now back to the problem and my little princess.**_

_**Belle: "I'm fine daddy. Can you just come an get me? I wanna come home?"**_

_**She's not fine. You could hear it in her voice. But I don't get why she's not telling me. She tells me everything.**_

_**Marcel: "Sure baby I'll be there by tomorrow I just need to take care of somethings first. Love you bye"**_

_**Belle: "Bye daddy Love you"**_

_**Gosh I need to go talk to Klaus. Right now he's the only one I can trust right now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Klaus POV**_

_**Who the fuck is knocking at my door at 6:00 o'clock in the morning. I stomped to the door fuming at whoeva was interrupting my much needed sleep. I swing the door open and shocked to see Marcel standing on the other side of the door.**_

_**Klaus: (sneered) "What do you need Marcelus" **_

_**I have no idea why was he is here and I don't plan or care on finding out.**_

_**Marcel: "I need to talk to you can I come in (ignoring the way he just talked to me)**_

_**I notice there was nothing deceiving about his voice. Why was he here and what would he need to talk to me about.**_

_**Klaus: "Alright come in" **_

_**He looked surprised. I have feeling that he was expecting me to say no and he would have to fight his way in.**_

_**He speed in and took a seat on the couch in the living room. I took a seat opposite of him. We sat there in silence until he decided it was finally time to speak.**_

_**Marcel: "I need to leave for a while and I need you to look after the vampires and witches in the quarter I have to go pick someone up"**_

_**Wow looks like this visit will be good after all but he's hiding something I can hear it in his voice and he's holding off information just like how I taught him. Oh well I'll find out eventually.**_

_**Klaus: "Who are you going to pick up?"**_

_**This seems suspicious whoeva he's going to pick up must be so important he leaves me I mean ME to take care of the quarter.**_

_**Marcel: "Someone important"**_

_**I could tell he didn't want me to find out he was keeping it short and simple just like how I taught him.**_

_**Klaus: "Who" (trying to press more on who this mysterious person was)**_

_**He looked like he was having a mental debate wit himself on whether to tell me or not. After a while he looked at me.**_

_**Marcel: "I won't tell you exactly who it is but I will tell you she's a girl and she's my everything"**_

_**I could see the love and adoration shining in his eyes. I wonder who this girl is that's got Marcel all lovey dovey.**_

_**Klaus: "I accept" (few minutes of silence)**_

_**Marcel: "thank you- (got up and speed to the door and opened it, I hesitated) and Klaus please don't cause any trouble for or in the people and the French quarter (I speed out)**_

_**Ohh this is going to be fun.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Klaus POV**_

_**Marcel is coming back today with the mystery girl. Oohh there he is. I see his car coming in the drive way. I speed up to his car and knocked on the window. He put his hand on the handle signaling he was going to come out of the car. I stepped out of the way and he speed out. **_

_**Klaus: "Hello Marcel (greeting him)**_

_**Marcel: "Hello Klaus (greeting Klaus back)**_

_**Marcel speed to the other side of the other car and open the door and when he did the most very hott and very beautiful girl I had eva seen stepped out of the car.**_

_**She had beautiful light red hair down to her butt and ended in ringlets. But when you look closely at her red hair in the sun you could see it shine more brightly. She had beautiful light blue doe eyes that I could get lost in foreva. She has a heart shaped face and very deliciously red pouty lips that were begging to be kissed. She was the perfect image of an Angel.**_

_**Once our eyes met everything changed. Nothing else mattered but her, she was my gravity, my soul. I knew right then and there I would do anything for her. I knew I had imprinted on her.**_

_**She walked up to me like she was hypnotized. She was so close to me I reached out and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. When I was done she reached her hand up to my face and started stroking my cheek. I couldn't it, I lean into her hand. It felt so good I didn't want her to eva stop.**_

_**Girl: I'm Arabelle **_

_**Her voice sounded like bells.**_

_**Klaus: "I'm Nicklaus **_

_**Arabelle looked up at me wit her innocent doe eyes. She looked so beautiful I just wanted to kiss her.**_

_**Arabelle: "You imprinted on me didn't you big boy (being flirty flirty)**_

_**Klaus: "Yeah I surely did beautiful (being flirty flirty back)**_

_**It was weird though I think I was scared she would reject me. I mean wit all the things I've done I wouldn't be surprised.**_

_**She definitely surprised me by lay her head on my muscular chest.**_

_**Arabelle: "Good I'm absolutely glad cuz I imprinted on you 2. **_

_**My heart swelled wit happiness and I felt so relieved. She felt so right in my arms. I wanted to hold her foreva but it didn't last long cuz she was ripped away from me by ….. Marcel.**_

_**I felt so empty wit out her here in my arms. Belle looked empty 2, she was struggling against Marcels grip on her.**_

_**Klaus: "Please Marcel, give her back to me please, I need her (begged him to give her back to me)**_

_**He seemed shocked and surprise by my begging but it seemed like he didn't care cuz he speed off wit Belle, my little Belle.**_

_**No she's gone. It can't be. **_

_**I walked home looking like a lost soul but I guess I am cuz my Belle, my soul is gone.**_

_**Marcel POV**_

_**What did Klaus do to my precious little princess Belle to make her think he imprinted on her. We came up to the house. I carried her inside to the living room and set her down on the couch. She looked empty, like a lost soul.**_

_**Marcel: "Belle" (called out)**_

_**She looked at me, she looked so heartbroken.**_

_**Arabelle: "Why daddy? Why did you take me away from him? (My voice cracked at the end)**_

_**I couldn't stand seeing her like this.**_

_**Marcel: "Belle baby he's evil. I didn't want you to get hurt. (Trying to convince her it was for her own good)**_

_**Belle looked at me angry. Wow Wow I've seen her angry but never at me.**_

_**Arabelle: "My Imprint is not ev-AHH" (my scream stopped her from finishing my sentence)**_

_**Wait a minute if they imprinted on each other then they can't be far apart from each other. Oh no! I grabbed Belle bridal style and ran to Klaus house. If I'm right being together again will get rid of their pain.**_

_**I sure hope so.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meanwhile in the Mikealson Mansion**_

_**Elijah POV**_

_**What is wrong wit Klaus? He's screaming his head off and he looked to be in a lot of pain. I might not be a big fan of Klaus but he is still my brother. Though his screaming I could hear the doorbell ringing. I speed to go get it and was surprised to see it was Marcel. He was carrying a beautiful girl who looked to be in a lot of pain.**_

_**Marcel: "I need to see Klaus"**_

_**After saying Klaus's name the girl whimpered. It looked like her pain was getting little better. I could also hear Klaus screams die down.**_

_**Elijah: "I'm sorry he can't come to the door right now he is busy"**_

_**But he still didn't leave he just stood there.**_

_**Marcel: "It's urgent and I think I know how to make him feel better" (cutting him off from telling me to leave)**_

_**Wait he can help Klaus!**_

_**Elijah: "Come in" (inviting him knowing this could be dangerous and he could be lying but right now Klaus needs help)**_

_**He speed in wit the girl who was awake and looking around. He took her in the living room where Klaus was. He sat her down and then I noticed that Klaus was awake.**_

_**The Girl: "Klaus" **_

_**I wonder how she knows him.**_

_**Klaus: "Belle" **_

_**He said that in a tone I have never heard him use before. It was really weird. His tone was soft and loving not his usual cold and cocky.**_

_**Belle ran into Klaus's arms and hugged him burying her face into his chest while Klaus held her as if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment. I've never seen Klaus this loving and nice. He's never acted this way to anyone, not mother, not father, not me, Rebekah, Finn or Kol and not even the girl who carrying his child. I wonder what made Belle so different. I was snapped out of my thinking by Haley asking the question we have all been dying to ask. And be everyone I mean Haley, the witches and I.**_

_**Haley: "Who is he?" **_

_**I could tell she was really confused.**_

_**Klaus looked at Belle wit a loving, adoring look on his face.**_

_**Klaus: "This is Arabelle my imprint. She imprinted on me and I on her" **_

_**He said that wit lovingly his eyes staying on Belle.**_

_**And the minute the words came out I guest **_

_**Hell broke loose. **_


End file.
